


Bed of Lies

by AZNKIM



Series: Karma Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZNKIM/pseuds/AZNKIM
Summary: You used to work with the Avengers, until one day you decided to leave them all behind, including Steve who was the love of your life. You never expected to see any of them again. You never expected your lies to come to the surface, but then that’s exactly what ends up happening.Steve x Reader, Captain America x Reader





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Angst, heartbreak, cliff-hanger! Karma comes to bite Reader in the ass. PS: this is my first time writing a Reader Fic. Hopefully it doesn’t suck. 
> 
> Please R&R :)

You hadn’t seen him in years, but that didn’t mean the feelings you had for him disappeared. You never expected him to find you, least of all by accident, and now he was going to find out all the secrets you hid from him for all these years, you were sure of it… Your luck had officially run out.

“STEVE. Do you copy?” his comm unit said into his ear as he made his way undetected through the busy, city filled street.

“Sam, I copy. What’s your status?” Steve replied back into the unit in a hushed tone, trying not to draw attention to himself. Even without his uniform, people seemed to be able to spot him fairly easy. It made undercover missions in such public places a little bit more difficult for him than anyone else on the Avengers.

“You’ll never believe who I’m looking at right now. Steve, meet me at the base of the Clock Tower ASAP!” Sam’s voiced back with a nervous, strained tone. Like he was unsure of what he was communicating.

Steve tried to hurry over to Sam’s position without breaking out in a run, but a very familiar face drew him off path. It was Her. Y/N. Steve felt his whole world narrow, then feeling like it stop completely when your gaze met his.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

You should have known the Avengers would be here, looking for INTEL on HYDRA. You should have known because you we’re once part of the team. That felt like a life time ago. A life time ago when you broke both your heart, and America’s prized Super Soldier’s heart by leaving unexpectedly with no explanation in the middle of the night.

The look on Steve’s face was one you had never seen before. It looked like utter betrayal. Betrayal caused by you. You then began to notice the other undercover Avengers, Sam, Nat, and Wanda, close in on his position; no doubt knowing that something was up with their Captain. You knew you should have made a run for it. Disappear into the crowd before they had a chance to close in on you, but all of a sudden, the HYDRA agents both you and the Avengers were trailing, also became aware of the moving Avengers. Specifically the one who still had his eyes glued to you.

Before your brain had a chance to catch up and redirect, you were on the move to Steve’s position across the Market. You were hoping to cut off the HYDRA agents before they reached their intended target, Captain America. You wanted to yell out at him to move, but that would draw too much attention towards you. You needed to keep the opportunity of surprise if you hoped to be of any help. The agents hadn’t noticed you, and that meant you could cut off their route and take them out with minimal casualties. 

It was moments after that you watched one of the agents pull out a gun and aim it right at Steve. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. You threw yourself in the direction of the bullet, letting it hit you square in the ribs, as you took out both HYDRA agents with your guns before slamming into the ground, knocking you unconscious immediately.

               “Jesus Cap! What the hell was Y/N doing there?!” Natasha questioned as you were brought into the Avengers Tower. Steve followed behind like a puppy that had been kicked. Everyone was shocked. They hadn’t seen you in over 5 years, and now you we’re here with a bullet lodged in your ribs, trying not to die.

 

**48 Hours later…**

 

You felt like shit. The fogginess in your mind was starting to clear, and your memories of taking a bullet for Steve came back full force. You could hear the monitor that was hooked up to your heart rate speed up as you sat up full-force in the bed, taking in the very familiar surroundings of the Med Bay located in the Avengers Tower. This was bad. Very, very Bad. You needed to get out of here before anyone noticed you were awake.

You grabbed your cell which had been placed on the table beside the bed. You had never dialed a number so fast in your life. “Is he okay?” You questioned the other voice on the phone, worry filing you. After finding out everything was okay with your, well you knew who. You then tried to unhook all the monitors you were hooked up to, before a voice froze you solid. Like you had been dropped in ice.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Bruce wouldn’t be happy. You aren’t completely healed yet.” Steve’s unemotional voice carried out from the door behind you, drawing you to look over in his direction. You kept your face impassive, not wanting to give anything away. Steve on the other hand, looked very upset. Even his body was tense in the doorway. It wasn’t often that Captain America lost his cool.

“I need to go. I can’t stay here.” You said back in a hurried tone.

“Y/N. You can’t just go, we need to debrief you.” He mentioned back as you dressed yourself in the clothes that had been laid out for you, no doubt by Nat. Each word he spoke only continued to break you down more, making it harder and harder to keep up your flawless composure.

“I don’t work for the Avengers anymore Steve. I don’t need to debrief with you. You aren’t my Captain.”You responded harshly.

You were a complete idiot. Like you just couldn’t keep from breaking his heart, making it clear that none of them meant anything to you. It was a lie. It was all a lie, but you couldn’t stop now. This was your life, and you had no choice but to keep up with it. You made that decision the night you left.

“Jesus Y/N! It’s been 5 years! 5 years and you just want to run away with no explanation again? Do you think that’s fair? To me, or to any of us? We we’re like family Y/N…” Steve yelled angrily at you, finally letting his entire emotions flood to the surface.

“It’s easier this way. You need to let me go Steve…” You pleaded back to him, moving towards him in the doorway, standing tall, not allowing yourself to break in front of him.

Steve made motion to say something back, but got cut off by Tony who pushed his way into the room in a hurried fashion that was all too familiar. This was getting worse and worse by the second. Nothing seemed working out in your favor.

“You’ve been hiding some interesting things since you left Y/N… FRIDAY just informed me that the Winter Solider is asking for you downstairs, well more like demanding we release you. He also has a very interesting little boy with him.” Tony spoke with no kind of sympathy towards you in his voice.

“What? Buck is here?” Steve questioned, looking from Tony - to me - and back to Tony. I couldn’t move. Everything was happening too fast, and I couldn’t stop it, even though I really, really wanted to. My whole world was blowing up, and I could only stand by to watch it happen. All my lies felt like they were bleeding from my body for everyone to see.

“Yes. Your Bucky is here, and so is Y/N’s son, who looks like a spitting image of our own Captain America.” Tony informed Steve, who was now looking at me like he couldn’t understand what he was hearing, waiting for me to elaborate.

“His name is James. James Nathan Rogers. And yes, He’s Captain America’s son.” You managed to choke out. Karma really did have a way of coming back to bite you in the ass sometimes.


End file.
